


He was outside.

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, not the only reason obv, post pregnancy test, the night after stevie's, the reason for the sex hair tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Breaking news: these boys can't stop kissing each other.





	He was outside.

“I don’t want to go in there,” David says. He’s been sitting in the passenger seat of Patrick’s car for a little while now, and he’s starting to think he could just move in here.

“But you have to,” Patrick smiles. He’s been holding David’s hand the whole ride here, hasn’t stopped holding David since the night before, honestly.

David glances down at lips he’s kissed now more times than he can count. He wants to kiss them again.

And it’s clear Patrick has the same thought. He squeezes David’s hand tight, pulls him close, lips on lips, humming softly through the kiss until he breaks away. “You have to go inside, David,” he tells him.

“I wanna stay outside, though,” David grins into another kiss. He moves his free hand across the center console and onto Patrick’s thigh, gripping him there.

Patrick’s other hand is on the back of David’s neck now, sliding upwards into hair that’s impossibly soft. He can still taste the whiskey on David’s mouth, smiling to himself and pleased with the fact that they’d made such efficient use of the night together at Stevie’s that they didn’t have much time to sleep the taste away. “I promise I’ll call you later,” Patrick manages to whisper, but only for as long as he has to. His lips want no part of anything that isn’t David.

“I like this better, though,” David answers. His hand slides up Patrick’s thigh, torturously close to a reenactment of last night, but Patrick stops him.

“Your parents are right inside there,” he giggles. “We can’t do this here.”

“But I want to, though.”

“I know,” he answers, his face strangely serious. “I know. Me too.” And he’s barely finished saying it before he goes in for another kiss. His hand is still in David’s hair, his other holding David’s hand, but the longer they kiss, the more consumed he becomes. His hand releases David’s and travels upward, and now both hands are holding onto David like David might disappear if he lets go. He’s reminded of the most incredible night of his life, the one that isn’t really over, not officially, not until David leaves his car. It’s a good reason to tell him to stay, but he’s not trying to be interrupted right now.

David’s hands are both at Patrick’s waist now and working their way up, palms flattening over his chest and wishing they weren’t so confined, wishing that there wasn’t this barrier between them. He’s remembering the look in Patrick’s eyes just hours before when they had each other naked, limitless for the first time. He’s remembering the gentle noises Patrick made as David kissed him there and there and there, how he lost himself in David’s touch. He’s remembering how Patrick had surprised him, how he’d been so capable and confident and how he’d absolutely ruined David all night long, repeatedly and relentlessly.

He wants to do it again, right here and right now. He wants Patrick. He wants all of it all over again on repeat until the end of time.

“I… We…” Patrick breathes, pulling away again, eyes closed. “We can’t do this here.”

“What?” David asks, feigning innocence. “I’m just kissing you.”

“I know,” he nods. “But…” he opens his eyes and looks into David’s. “If you keep kissing me like this…”

David’s hands move up to Patrick’s neck now, he’s leaning closer, he’s kissing him again.

“If I keep kissing you, what?” David asks.

“I’m gonna lose my _fucking mind_ if you don’t get out of this car right now, David.”

David smiles. “Okay. I’ll leave. But you have to promise me something.”

Patrick runs his fingers through David’s hair again. “Hm?”

“Promise me we’ll do this again. Maybe not at Stevie’s but… somewhere. Anywhere. I can’t go back to the way things were before.”

Patrick nods. “No one’s going back to the way things were before, David. Least of all me.”

David smiles, moves his hands away as Patrick does the same. They take a moment to allow their bodies to calm down, to settle into reality again. David figures he probably looks as flustered as he feels, but it was night well worth it.

He’s as ready as he’ll ever be to leave Patrick’s car, so he says goodbye and steps out. The memory of last night is playing over and over in his mind, and he hopes it never shuts off.


End file.
